The object of this invention is to provide improved apparatus in the nature of a grab for handling a wide variety of loads in a palletised manner such as bricks, blocks, tiles and other building materials as well as turf and sacks of materials to name but a few typical examples.
Although the usual fork lift truck handled wooden pallet is a low cost item it has a short serviceable life or is quite often not returned, so that considerable financial outlay is involved where large quantities of such pallets are employed.
A particular object of this invention is to avoid or minimise such disadvantage and provide for effective, economic and convenient pallet handling of various kinds of loads. These and other practical advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure.